


lust rushes but love waits (promise you'll wait for me)

by kate_crumble



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is the ultimate sweetheart, Chic is a good brother I promise, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gladys sucks as always, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jug is kinda stupid, Jugheads dad is the mayor, Mutual Pining, Northside Jughead Jones, Pining Betty Cooper, Rich Jughead Jones, Shy Betty Cooper, There is a pretentious town party, brothers best friend, not a slow burn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: Jughead Jones is the Mayor's son, a rich dangerously handsome senior, best friends with Chic Cooper and Betty's crush since the third grade. But with Betty's social standing she doesn't fit into Jughead's world as Chic likes to remind her.That doesn't stop them from divulging in a forbidden romance.Her first love, her first everything.But all good things come to an end, with the Jones' upcoming annual town party, will Betty get the date she has always dreamed of?Will Jughead have the courage to tell Betty he loves her or will he let her go for fear of being unable to protect her from the ugly reality of his life?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 66
Kudos: 112





	1. don't let family ties leave our love to die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People :) 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything in the Bughead Fandom but I have been an avid reader for years! I really hope someone likes this, I am thinking it will have one or 2 more chapters... but have other fic ideas ready to go ;)  
> Kudos and Comments are always really appreciated <3  
> This is unbetad so sorry if you pick up on any mistakes! 
> 
> **Also there are quite a few references to episode 4 of TVD, so if you are a rewatcher of Season 1 have fun spotting them :))
> 
> Sending Love  
> Kate <3

Jughead Jones, the son of a small town mayor, rich, dangerously handsome and so out of her league it isn’t even funny. Her being Betty the second and youngest child of the humble Cooper family; anxiety ridden mother, estranged father and one golden boy. Her brother Chic likes to remind her of their place in this small town, not out of spite but love she thinks. Being friends with Jughead he knows the taste of the silver spoon and will never let her near it, for fear of being captured by the Jones charm. 

Little does he know that Betty was already under the spell of Jughead Jones and has been since 3rd grade. But things are different now, ever since catching her slumped against her locker downing pills amidst a panic attack, he’s been attentive one could say. 

_ The sound of ripping fills the air when he tears open the front of her dress, his large hands shoving underneath to cup her ass as he continues to ravish her sweet mouth, setting their bodies alight. She just loves when he grabs for her in the middle of school, dragging her from the hallway into their little secluded closet. Almost as though she affects him as much as he does her.  _

_ Jughead’s tongue tangles with hers, coaxing and demanding. He takes exactly what he wants and she gladly gives it. Letting him own it as he already owns the deepest parts of her, little does he know, he has owned her for a long time.  _

_ The kiss is everything Betty expected and more. _

_ Knowing she doesn’t get to have him forever, she takes it for all it’s worth. She feels so out of her element, Jughead Jones, the most handsome boy she has ever seen, her brother's best friend, a senior, is kissing her and she really has no idea what to do but it all comes so naturally.  _

_ Her fingers twine in his hair with a desperate grip trying to match him stroke for stroke, their mouths and tongues fused together in heated passion. Another growl rips from his chest as Betty sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, his hips pushing forward harshly.  _

_ A whimper breaks through the sound of their tryst, Betty realises it's coming from her, resulting in a deep flush warming her cheeks. _

_ She hears Jughead chuckle as he makes a move to explore her neck, tipping her head back with his thumb, his jean clad erection meeting her throbbing center. _

_ “Betty, betty, betty” she hears him mutter into the hollow of her collarbone. _

_ “So damn sweet, and pretty” she begins to clumsily grind her hips into his lap earning an appreciative groan. _

_ “Baby we gotta stop” he mumbles, pushing his hips to match her rhythm. Hearing him call her baby makes her head spin. _

_ “Fuck Betts. Chic is gonna kill me, my parents are gonna kill me” _

Since then he can’t seem to keep his hands off her, not that she's complaining. She never thought at 16 she would have Jughead clambering after her, but she will savour whatever goodness life throws at her and this is the best yet. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Chic will you teach me how to dance?” walking into her brother's room slowly, stepping over dirty laundry and scrunched up balls of paper.

“So you asked him then?” Chic replies quietly, seemingly afraid of her answer. 

  
  
  


_ “I was umm just wondering w-who you were taking to the party this weekend?” she stutters through the question scared of what answer he will give. He continues sucking on her neck insistently.  _

_ “Betty Cooper do you want me to ask you to the stupid party my parents are hosting?” he nips at her collarbone, leaving her to whimper and arch herself closer to him.  _

_ “I would have thought you wouldn’t care for such a pretentious event baby” moving further down her neck sucking on her collarbone, reaching to hold her wrists above her head, as she wiggles around.  _

_ “You wanna get all made up in a pretty dress for me?” using one hand to move down and thumb at her nipples. He’s teasing her, she knows Jughead doesn’t think she is being serious but she really wants this, she wants to get dressed up and be on his arm. But he can’t know how desperate she is, he can’t know how in love with him she is.  _

_ “No it’ll be stupid and lame” she quickly replies, turning her face away as he continues mouthing at her neck in a bid to distract her. _

_ “True. But it’ll be less stupid and lame if you’re there” she can’t help the smile that appears, feeling warmth in her cheeks, she’s immediately grateful for the dim lighting of the supply closet he currently has her in. _

_ “Okay we can go back to making out now?” she whispers sheepishly. Jughead chuckles into her chest. _

_ “Is that right huh? I think I wanna do more than make-out baby” running his hand up her thigh, fingers dancing along the waistband of her panties.  _

_ “Fine, 10 more minutes, I have class”.  _

  
  
  


“Uh yeah, I guess I did” she simpers, smiling down at the floor.

“What are you gonna do about a dress Bumblebee? We’re tight on money right now you know that. Mum hasn’t been going to work” he mumbles hunched over his laptop, rubbing his forehead in apparent stress. 

“I know Chic, I have a bit saved from working at Pop’s over summer, I’ll go to the charity shop down the street” 

“Okay well I have a bit here I can give you, don’t want you looking silly at this fancy party” he moves from sitting at his desk to hand her a $20 note from his back pocket, wrapping her up in a hug.

“Promise me you will be careful, protect your kind heart”

“I will, I love you” she whispers, snuggling into his chest.

“I love you too Bee” Chic replies, laying his head upon hers, running a hand up and down her back. 

  
  


*** 

  
  
  


Jughead pulls nervously on his tie, feet scuffing the gravel road waiting for Betty to show, he guesses now he should have offered to pick her up but he didn’t tell his parents he even had a date. He smiles to himself remembering the cute way she clumsily asked him about the party, her gorgeous flushed cheeks bringing out the green in her disney eyes he likes to call them. He can’t deny he was surprised Betty was interested in going to this thing, she never seemed interested in her appearance or going out, always has her nose in a book. He feels silly for being scared about tonight but he knows how his mother can be and Betty is such a sweet soul, he needs to protect her from his ugly family. Hell he should get Chic to make his sister stay away from him but he’s in  _ so fucking deep.  _

His ears prick up when he hears the crunch of gravel under feet, lifting his head Jughead trails his gaze from her silver heels to smooth legs, the hem of dark green lace dances along her shins, he continues up a smile etching on his face as he finds her chest on glorious display framed by lace and her natural blonde curls. When he finally meets Betty’s gorgeous eyes he curses silently, she looks like an angel,  _ how _ did he manage to convince her to even be within a foot of her.

“Hey baby, I thought Chic was driving you?” he asks stepping forward, offering a hand to steady her on the uneven ground. 

“He did! I just asked him to drop me at the bottom of the driveway, being discreet and all that she simpers, looking up at him through her darkened lashes. 

Jughead is so distracted by her and now being up close he can smell her vanilla musk, he almost doesn’t hear her talking. 

“Do I look okay?” she murmurs, looking down at her feet, wiggling her toes in slightly too big shoes.

“Mhmm, what oh uh yeah sure, do you wanna go walk around the gardens?” missing the sad look that graces her face, a slight frown etching her features. 

“Whatever you want Jug” 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Betty knows something is wrong with Jughead; she just can’t work out if it's something she’s done or if it’s just a poorly timed ‘bad day’. They have been sitting in the gardens away from the mingling crowd for hours now, even with Jughead’s jacket the icy chill is starting to bother her. Maybe he presumed she didn’t want to go inside? She would love to see the house he has grown up in, not just the bedroom she has frequented in recent months. 

“Are you cold Juggie?” she whispers into his shoulder, hoping to ease into the conversation lightly. 

“Nah baby I’m good” he turns to nuzzle into her neck, she feels his smile against her pulse. 

“Well maybe you could show me around?” she shrugs, feeling a blush form high on her cheekbones, fingers fiddling with the worn edge of her lace dress.

“This place is amazing” she continues, green eyes darting around silently hoping for a guest to see them together, huddled so close on the faraway bench. It’s as though he has purposely chosen the furthest seat from the party, and maybe he had, she was a Cooper afterall. 

_ God _ was she thinking? 

That he would be proud to be seen with her? 

She has officially reached a new level of pathetic, Chic was right, he always is, this isn’t where she belongs. 

“Yeah I mean sure if you like living in a museum” his voice drawing her out of her thoughts, his face is so passive like he can’t even be bothered to pretend he’s happy to be with her. If Betty really thinks about it she did ask him to this stupid party herself so no wonder he sounds bored. He probably hates this kind of stuff whilst she was so excited to even get dressed up. It all seems silly now given the chosen charity shop dress didn’t even earn a second glance from him.

Jughead continues to shuffle in his seat, is he nervous? 

_ Oh.  _

He thinks she’s going to do something stupid or inappropriate. 

Why did Archie have to make those rumours up about her and the football team, no one sees anything else but Betty the slut, Jughead seems to be no different, regardless of their clandestine nights of passion. Well if that’s what he thinks of her might as well make it true Betty muses. 

“Well if you won’t show me around, maybe I should just strip naked and run across the lawn, give these respectable folk something to look at huh?” she probes, avoiding his gorgeous eyes for fear of any disappointment she might find in them.

“Betts” Jughead lowers his voice, good she’s made him angry, now he gets how she feels. 

“What Juggie? I mean that’s why we’re hiding in a corner all night isn’t it, you’re scared of how I’m gonna act Jug?” she raises her voice, building up the courage to turn and look him in the eyes, finding him slumped, hands running through his hair. She must be getting to him. Finally. 

“You afraid of what your parents are gonna think of your date from the wrong side of the tracks?”

“I don’t care about what they think Baby” reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Betty lets herself melt into his touch just for a moment. She allows herself to savour it before she ruins everything and he never touches her again. All she wants is to be someone he is proud to call his, but she isn’t sure what he even wants from her anymore. 

She has had enough.

“Great then, if you don’t care let’s go say hi” grabbing his arm to pull him out of this stupid slump, stupid bench and stupid fucking hiding place. No she will not lose her nerve now. She can do this, be polite and kind, the perfect date. 

“Betts, cut it out will you?” he growls, pulling his arm back ready to sit right back on the bench, apparently more determined to hide her than she originally thought. 

“Fine then, future Mr Mayor” pulling at the lapels of his suit, her eyes beginning to water, she had so much hope for tonight. 

“Why don’t we just sneak up to your bedroom, just as long as nobody sees us right?” tilting her head urging him to prove her wrong. She's in love with him and he can’t even let her inside the house for fear of being seen. Maybe it’s finally time for her to let go, she is no Veronica Lodge or Cheryl Blossom and she never will be. 

“Betty, I swear” she hears him growl, no longer wanting to look at him when she knows he doesn’t hold the same adoration for her. 

“What’s the matter Jug” 

“You scared to stand up to your Mummy?” she probes trying to get him to do or say anything that isn’t just a stupid excuse. How did they get here? All she wanted was a hint of love. Looks like she won’t find it at the bottom of this ridiculously large garden with her statue of a boyfriend.

“It's pretty pathetic, go find someone else to play with” she tugs at the hold he has on her arm, his fingers burning into her flesh. 

The clearing of a throat causes both of them to turn their heads, Jughead moving away from her as though she's on fire. She didn’t need to turn her head to know it’s his mother, the immediate distancing of Jughead and Gladys’ obvious distaste for her appearance stinging more than she thought it would.

“Forsythe. We didn’t get a chance to say hello earlier” Betty eyes Gladys wearily, squaring her shoulders back and smoothing down her dress, there is still a chance to make a good impression. 

“It’s  _ Betty _ right?” Gladys geers, hands held together in front of her, the picture of perfection. “Charles’ sister?” she tags on knowing the friendship between the Cooper boy and her son. 

“Yes ma’am” she replies shakily, feeling Jughead move to squeeze her hand either in comfort or warning, she can’t decide. Betty can feel the nerves building up, she wished for a normal body right now, just a normal anything really. God no wonder Jug didn’t want this, she can be so confident around him, but now she’s shaking like a leaf and there’s no hiding it. 

“You will have to forgive my son’s rudeness, he gets it from his father”

“Oh it’s okay Mrs Jones, Forsythe and I were just saying goodnight” giving him a pointed look before releasing herself from his hold to walk away from this passive aggressive nonsense. She decides a tree would be better company in this moment, better than whatever that was back there. She hopes walking away means less trouble for Jughead to get himself out of, maybe if she just waits here long enough he will come back and find her. 

Who is she kidding, he is no doubt off to please his mother, mingling with guests and dancing with pretty girls. At this moment the magic has ceased, he doesn’t want her as a girlfriend clearly, why did Chic have to be so right all the time. Jughead can’t love her and she needs to accept that before more nights like this are all she knows. 

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


“That’s what you get when you bring the trash into the party” he hears his mother mutter as he watches Betty stumble away, heels sticking into the grass. 

“Don’t call her that” he mutters, still staring longingly at Betty’s retreating form. 

“Why, that’s what she is darling and you know it”

“I’ve seen her buying pills from Chuck Clayton, addiction runs in that family. Only Chic is welcome in this house, he is the only good thing to come out of the Coopers and you will not change my mind” she continues, moving to rub his back. 

“Now come, Veronica is waiting for a dance”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Offering Veronica his hand, he smiles tightly, noticing the extravagant dresses and makeup around the room he thinks back to Betty and her simple beauty that puts them all to shame. He was so in shock when she walked to meet him that he doesn’t think he even said anything. The way her green lace dress looked against her pale skin and doe eyes stirred something that honestly scared him. He has never known such adoration but he knows these people surrounding him would not see the true beauty that is Betty Cooper. He knows they would remark about the tattered state of the lace, her slightly too big for her shoes when he watched her clumsily step out of the car, even her naturally wavy hair would warrant some comment he's sure. Protection is all he can offer even if she is hurt by his absence now. 

Twirling Veronica around the dancefloor he has resigned to his fate, that Betty Cooper is going to leave this town for better things, he on the other hand is stuck being the next Mayor of Riverdale and he cannot darken her gorgeous bright light. 

“She loves you, you know that right” Veronica murmurs in his ear.

“She has forever I think and you’re wasting it! Betty Cooper is sensational and you aren’t introducing her to your parents because of what? A hang-me-down dress?”

“Ronnie, you know that's not the reason” he sighs.

“No? Then please enlighten me Forsythe before I watch you royally screw her over  _ again” _

“Betty and I aren’t very close, she tends to keep to herself and all that, but when you two started doing whatever it is you’re doing, she came to me for advice” He raises his eyebrows at Ronnie’s comment and stills for a moment, Betty wanted advice, for what?

“She asked what she needed to do to keep a guy's attention, please him, she was obviously nervous about the whole thing, so I’m guessing you didn’t know you were her first kiss? He stumbles over his feet, hoping his mother doesn’t see.

_ Betty looks up at him with wet lips blinking slowly, panting lightly, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink that he decides is his new favourite colour. _

_ “Did I do okay? Was there something you didn’t like?” she asks quietly, almost unsure.  _

_ “Yeah Baby that was amazing” _

_ “Are you sure? You could teach me what you like if you prefer something else” she seems so nervous still as if she’d never sucked cock before, he was sure she had, he's heard people talk.  _

_ “You have done that before right?” he asks lightly, trying to ease the tension he realised had entered the room. _

_ “Of course” she smiles tightly, running her hands up and down her thighs where she is still knelt before him. _

_ “It’s just you make me feel so good Juggie, I want to do the same” _

_ “You do Betts, you never need to worry”  _

“You didn’t seriously believe those rumours did you? She tilts her head looking appalled that she even has to touch him at this point, he doesn’t blame her. 

“Even after Reggie told me it was all made up I never thought Betty was the type to just walk into the boys locker room and offer her services” she continues. 

Why did Ronnie always have to be right all the time, he’s an idiot. Making a move to walk away he catches his mother's eye, sighing he resigns to his fate and puts on his practiced fake smile, ready to listen to Veronica ramble about his stupid mistakes for the rest of the evening. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


He finds Betty later slumped against a tree away from the noise and lights.

“I saw you dancing with Ronnie” 

“Looked fun” she murmured, still not looking up at him.

“Yeah sorry Betts, it's just my mum she needs me to keep appearances up you know, give these people something to talk about” he rubs the back of his neck, he really didn’t mean for tonight to go this way but apparently pleasing everyone isn’t possible. He’s still shocked that she asked him to this party and to then show up looking as beautiful as she does just isn’t fair. 

“I can dance you know Juggie, Chic taught me after I asked you to this stupid thing, just in case” he wished she would just look at him.

He’s going to murder Chic for getting her hopes up he knows what these events and his parents are like. He needs to make this right for her, crouching down to hold her face in his hands, thumbs catching the tears along her flushed cheeks. 

“Well maybe you could show me lat--”

“We need to take a break Juggie, I want more and you are clearly not ready to give it to me”

“It’s just hard tonight Betty, this party it isn’t your--”

“My what Jug? My place? Yeah I got that, loud and clear” he watches as her eyes flutter closed, cursing himself for always saying the wrong thing. All he ever wants is to protect her and back inside all those suits would practically eat up her sweet selflessness. 

“Please Baby lets just--”

“Don’t call me that!” she scoffs, pushing against his chest, reminding him how much he loves the confidence she gets around him, his little spitfire, God he loves her. _ Fuck.  _

“Come on Betts, you’re mine and I just don’t want to share you with anyone, you get that right?” 

She shakes her head, huffing she clambers up making a move to walk away, Jughead catches her arm before she takes another step.

“You heard me. You’re mine, please don’t leave”

She steps into him, her finger poking at his chest. “Listen here, Jughead Jones, you don't get to claim me. Go back to the stupid party, I’m sure Veronica would love another dan--”

Jughead silences her with a kiss. Frustration, desperation and pure fucking lust pumping through his veins.

He feels her melt against him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck trying to pull him closer. Her kiss is just as desperate.

Pulling back he glimpses the mournful adoration in her eyes that shakes the deepest parts of his soul, all he wanted was to protect her and look where they are. 

Knowing she needs him just as badly as he does her, Jughead quickly grabs her supple thighs, lifting her, pinning her against the tree, pressing his hard cock where he knows she wants him most. 

“Juggie,” she whines, her fingers gripping his hair. 

“I thought we just agreed no more.”

“I did no such thing,” he growls, slipping his hands up her dress to cup her ass.

She arches into him, a moan catching in her throat.

Jesus, she’s going to kill me, he thinks. They shouldn’t be doing this here, just up the hill the party is still in motion, esteemed guests pining for a smoke would surely see their current state. Betty pushed into a tree, thin lacey dress rucked up her thighs, him pressed in between her long legs, mouthing at her neck. 

Groaning, he pulls away reluctantly, placing Betty on her feet before all self-control is lost.

She gazes up at him with her big eyes blinking slowly, her breaths quick and pink lips swollen.

He swipes his thumb across the plump flesh. 

“I’m sorry about tonight Baby, but I’m just not sure what you want from me”

“You are destined for so much more than, this” he gestures back to the party with hands, staring intently at her, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“I just wanted to be part of your world Jug. I wanted you to tell me I’m beautiful and ask me to dance” he catches her hands clench, nails digging in. 

He goes to speak or hold her, he doesn’t know but he has time for neither, seeing Chic pull up, clearly here for Betty. He’s out of time and probably out of chances at this point. 

“No, no, no don’t go baby, we can work this out, I know I have been a terrible date tonight but can we go somewhere? Talk? I wanna make it better” He reaches for her again, aching to touch her, wanting to feel the wash of calm that she brings.

“Please” he ends with a whisper. 

“I need to leave Juggie, you’re right I don’t belong here, I hope you work out what you want” watching Betty get in the car and the look on Chic’s face he knows he fucked up. 

“I love you” he whispers watching the car drive away. 


	2. i would travel oceans to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He craves these nights the most, just simply basking in her presence, talking about everything and nothing. He’s never had that before. Someone who genuinely cares about his own aspirations and dreams. Someone he can completely be himself with.
> 
> Stroking his hand up and down her arm, he wishes they did this every night, wanting her around him always. 
> 
> After letting her through the back door in the dead of night, they had tiptoed up to his room, passing through the kitchen first in a bid to satisfy his appetite, giving him the chance to properly greet her-up against a wall, invading her sweet mouth with an earth shattering kiss.
> 
> Now as he watches her snuggle into his chest, with mussed up hair, skin alit with a pink glow and her heavenly body wrapped in his t-shirt. He can’t help the grin that grows as she giggles at the cartoon she’s chosen to play on his laptop. Leaning forward he presses a kiss against her forehead, tugging her as close as possible as though she will melt away at any moment. 
> 
> This is love he muses, as she looks up at him, a sleepy smile stretching across her face as he nudges her nose with his. He’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely People :)
> 
> So….it's been over a month, I suck I know I’m sorry! :(  
> Basically I returned to University straight after I posted my first chapter so I technically have a valid excuse (kinda). But yes I've been chipping away at this chapter for the last month and I’m not gonna lie I’m not sure how I feel about it, so that’s fun. Secretly hoping that a 7000 word update makes up for my radio silence 🤞  
> I really hope you like where I have taken it! Feel free to let me know in the comments how you feel about the ending ;) 
> 
> Also found myself a lovely angelic beta for this fic since the last update, my darling @moons2stars you have been an absolute godsend and this chapter would make no sense without your magic touch! Thanking you always <3 
> 
> Okay not sure what else to say but oooh maybe come say hi on tumblr? If you wanna come chat I’m usually around and it might give some insight into my writing excuses and posting times, if you care idk ah 
> 
> Sending Love  
> Kate <3

_“Heya Bumblebee, you okay? How’s the fancy party, did Jug like your dress?”_

_Chic answers with such an affectionate tone that her eyes water all over again. Clutching her phone she watches Jughead dance with Veronica from her secluded hiding place tipping her over the edge to finally release a heart wrenching sob._

_“Hey hey hey, Bee, what’s happening?” Noticing his instant worry, she tries to explain amidst her cries but all she can do is focus on the pain emanating from her left palm, grounding her. Betty’s head begins to pound. Overstimulated by her surroundings she tries to block out the distant chatter and music, trying to focus on Chic’s voice but all she craves is the warm embrace of her anchor._

_“Did someone hurt you, I need you to tell me, should I call Jug?” At the mention of his name her knees buckle, a whimper stuck in her throat. Closing her eyes she tries to focus on getting Chic to pick her up before anything else happens. Unrequited love is enough baggage for one night._

_“No, I j-just need you to come g-get me,” she whispers, clawing at her chest as she struggles for air, nails digging into her reddened skin._

_“Okay, okay, I’m getting in the car right now but I need you to calm down for me okay Bee?”_

_“Fuck, I’m gonna kill him,” she thinks she hears him mutter._

_With the memory of his adoring blue eyed gaze a wash of calm rushes over her, easing the ache in her chest with every hoarse breath in and out, she can do this, she’s worth more than crying alone at a party, she will not be that girl._

_“I’m good Chic, I’m calm.” Hanging up with a final deep breath out, she sinks down the tree feeling the bark scratch and pull at the lace of her dress._

_The next time she goes to look up from her blood caked fingernails she finds Jughead walking towards her._

_***_

“Well, well, well Jonesy, I didn’t take you for such a heartbreaker.” 

Jughead didn’t need to turn around to know that Cheryl Blossom was gracing him with her presence. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he scuffs his shoes against the gravel before moving to face her. He’s frankly unsurprised by the sheer amount of red Cheryl is wearing, rather impressed that she still manages to pull it off, but he would never tell her that. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been standing where Betty left him but the energy to move and face his parents has long since dissipated. Moving to gaze back up at Cheryl, he silently ponders how much she heard or saw, knowing the Blossoms to be troublemakers, he hopes for minimal damage. 

“Was that an _‘I love you’_ I heard you whisper? Please tell me it was to yourself and not Little Miss Sunshine?” She teases, tilting her head. Her red pout grows with the realisation he isn’t buying into her games. He doesn’t need Betty getting any unwanted attention because of him. He’s hurt her enough all on his own. Getting lost in thoughts of her smile and flushed cheeks, he quickly works to catch up with Cheryl’s babbling. _God does every alpha female have it in for him tonight?_

“Because if it was for Betty you will learn very quickly that actions speak louder than words my friend.”

With her arms crossed, she eyes him with such an unimpressed look on her face that he thinks he might as well be gum on her shoe, and if he’s honest it's deserved at this point. He never meant to hurt Betty so intensely. He didn’t realise the depth of their connection until he was losing it, losing her. 

“Although it's appearing that you suck at both, so what seems to be the problem?” Cheryl continues, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Following the movement in his hands as he picks at the skin around his nails, nervous energy coursing through him.

“I mean Betty is a sweet girl and all, everybody knows that. But she doesn’t fit in with your lifestyle, did you even think about how she might actually feel about all this?”

“Why do you care Cheryl?” He mutters, hand scraping over his face, irritation building with every click of her tongue. “Seriously why are you even here right now?” Jughead continues, pure frustration running through his veins. 

“I’m simply asking if you think she's worth all this hassle Jones.”

  
  


_With soft blonde curls and startling deep green eyes, Betty Cooper is hard to miss. But given her brother is his best friend, Jughead always chose to keep a safe distance, knowing if he gave in for even a second he’d be lost in her._

_So he’s admired Betty from afar, paying mind to never mention her in front of his parents or Chic. He just likes to notice her, make sure she’s safe. He’s gathered through Chic working in the summer that money is tight at home, so he always makes sure to slip a generous tip when she takes the occasional shift at Pops. But that’s all, just odd conversations, fleeting glances, and clandestine thoughts buried in his silk sheets._

_That was until now._

_Now as he rushes through the hallway, ditching politics class for the third time this week, coming to a halt with the harrowing sound of pained whimpers echoing through the empty walls. He turns in haste to find the blonde angel huddled against her locker, hunched, hands shaking as she scrunches her fingers into her palms._

_Walking towards her slowly- as not to startle her, he crouches down noticing her reddened skin, no longer the pink flush he usually admires. With tear tracks dripping along her cheeks and neck, she hangs her head, his heart sinks to his stomach at her current state._

_“Betts,” he whispers, making a move to hold her hand and soothe the shaking. With a sharp sob she sinks away from him further into the cold metal of the lockers. He’s not sure what to do, but he knows he wants her pain to stop, moving his hands to give her space, he’s shocked to find blood painting his fingertips. With a gasp he moves closer to her trying to find the source, a wound, anything that will help him understand._

_Shaking her head side to side he watches her pant, struggling for air. He scrambles, inching closer to her, she seems more accustomed to his presence this time. “Juggie,” she murmurs, choking back another sob. His heart sings at the nickname, knowing she's more aware now, he moves to gather her in his arms._

_Betty attempts to speak again as he starts to stroke her back, but he shushes her gently, pushing her hair off her face, brushing tears as they fall. “It’s okay Betty, whatever it is, I’ll make sure it’s okay.”_

  
  


“She’s worth everything Cheryl.” He affirms, pulling at his tie as he feels his throat tighten, trying to swallow down the tears forming. He doesn’t know why he’s even trying to explain himself to Cheryl Blossom of all people. He’s never talked to anyone about Betty and his feelings before-not wanting anything to find its way back to his mother and he really shouldn’t be talking now. He will not jeopardise everything Chic has worked for. 

“Well then get your shit together Jones. Where was this _undying love_ an hour ago?” She exclaims, waving an arm dramatically to recapture his waning attention. 

“It's complicated alright?” He relents, exhaling a shaky breath as he looks up at the night sky. 

She scoffs, shaking her head in disappointment, muttering words under her breath that he tries to ignore. 

Just as he thinks she’s done and he can finally slip away to continue his self-loathing, she strides forward moving to forcefully cup his jaw. “Uncomplicate it. Fast.”

With an overly dramatic hair flick she leaves him.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Carefully moving through another cold empty room Jughead makes a move towards the stairs, sleepy footsteps betraying his attempt at escape. 

“Jug, is that you son?” 

With a huff he turns back towards the dimly lit study. Not bothering to answer his father verbally Jughead hesitantly slips into the room, feeling a warm glow against his icy skin. He continues to hover by the entrance, nervous for what his father will want from him- most likely something to do with his behaviour tonight. 

“I just wanted to let you know I’ve organised a few more law internship opportunities for the summer, even got talking to the head of Harvard’s law department.” His father mutters, moving back to type away at his laptop. The noise secretly bothers Jughead but he pushes down his irritation, making a move to sit opposite FP, absently-mindly picking at his nails. 

“Oh, right. Thanks Dad, sorry for missing most of the networking tonight. I was a bit….distracted.” He finishes with a whisper, flicking his eyes to the scattering of paperwork across the desk. 

“Ah yes, who was the pretty date I saw you attempting to sneak past your mother? I’m guessing she’s the same one that’s been making late night visits?”

“Uh-Betty, Betty Cooper.” He answers, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks he rubs the back of his neck in nervous habit.

“Chic’s sister? I gotta say she looks a lot her mother did at that age.” His father replies quickly. 

“You knew Mrs Cooper?” Jughead questions intently, lifting his head to find his father leaning back lazily in his chair, a smirk gracing his face. 

“That’s a story for another time Boy. Now I want to know why you’ve been walking around with such a dopey grin on your face. You two getting serious?” 

“I don’t know Dad, but Betty...she’s.... amazing.” He murmurs, finally finding the courage to look up at his father, realising he’s closed his laptop, all his focus now on him. 

“Well if she means so much, you should have brought her over to us for a proper introduction. Did I seriously teach you nothing Jug?” His father asks, seemingly oblivious to his mother’s hatred.

Jughead knows by his tone that the question was meant to be joking, banter between father and son. But with the stress of the night at the forefront of his mind, he can’t bring himself to laugh, not even smile. The desperation to air his mother’s threats grows with his father’s encouraging smile, but reality hits. There is no escape from their perfect characters, as his mother says- image is everything. 

  
  


_“Forsythe dear! Will you set the table please?”_

_Groaning Jughead moves from his place of comfort on the couch, trudging into the kitchen to find his mother flitting around the kitchen, heels clicking loudly. He’s not hungry-too tired from staying up all night with a certain blonde. Thoughts of her soft skin, swollen pink lips and pretty sighs leave him with a dopey smile and foggy head only catching the end of his mother’s rant._

_“Now I know Chic has a prime football scholarship lined up, would hate for that to go amiss just because you can’t keep your hands off Alice Cooper’s daughter.”_

_“Wait... What?” He’s confused as to how she even knows about Betty, immediately turning to glare at his little sister._

_“Jug, please just listen to Mum. I’m really not in the mood to hear another screaming match right now.” He hears Jellybean mutter, hand clenched at her forehead, stressed by the scattering of homework in front of her. “It’s just a fling or whatever right?” She continues as though she didn’t just unintentionally ruin the best thing that's ever happened to him. He loves his sister but damn if she isn’t a carbon-copy of their mother._

_“Uh yeah I guess” he simply replies, making a beeline for the bathroom, clutching at his phone as it buzzes incessantly._

As his head continues to pound, all he feels is irritation, anger, sadness. He fucked up the one thing that brought him real happiness in his fake _perfect_ life. 

“It’s just...you and Mum put so much pressure on my future and I mean who says I even like the kind of stuff you guys do anyway?!” He spats, feeling heat flood his face in frustration, clenching his fists, feeling the urge to break something. His muscles tense in apprehension of his father’s reaction, not meaning to shout that loud. 

“Woah, woah, woah, let’s just calm down alright son? I would prefer that you didn’t wake your mother up-”

“-oh please, no doubt she got wine drunk after everyone left, bet she’s passed out in the upstairs guest room.” He retorts, watching as his father's eyebrows raise in surprise at his knowledge of their absolute failure of a marriage. _Maybe that’s his future- to be a romantic fuck-up, not made for love._

Craving sleep with the incessant pounding in his head, he tries to end the conversation, desperate to sleep away the night and all his mistakes. 

“Yeah, I know about you and Mum alright, I don’t want to discuss all this family bullshit right now.”

“Well what _is_ it you want Boy?” His father questions, leaning forward on his elbows, for once seeming genuinely interested in Jughead’s thoughts. 

“I just…I want to be with Betty.” He replies, chuckling as he exhales in relief. He finally said it. He’s being selfish for once in his life and saying exactly what he needs and it feels _fucking amazing._

Amidst the silence he realises it shouldn’t have taken such a shitty conversation for him to stop being a coward, closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, moving closer to his father’s desk. 

“Look Dad, about what I said earlier with the whole future and career, I’m sor-”

“-Jug stop,” FP interrupts, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. “I think we both know Jelly was always more interested in that ‘kind of stuff’ anyway.” He continues, stifling a laugh as he rocks back into his chair, jamming a cigarette between his teeth. “Now, seeing the blush on your cheeks is making me think I gotta meet this girl. See who’s got my boy all tied up in knots.”

He simply nods at his father’s suggestion, tiredness finally catching up to him. Thinking he’s free to go Jughead makes a move to leave, quickly rising out of his chair. Just as he reaches the door FP speaks up again, asking a question that stops him in his tracks. 

“Do you love her?”

  
  


_He craves these nights the most, just simply basking in her presence, talking about everything and nothing. He’s never had that before. Someone who genuinely cares about his own aspirations and dreams. Someone he can completely be himself with._

_Stroking his hand up and down her arm, he wishes they did this every night, wanting her around him always._

_After letting her through the back door in the dead of night, they had tiptoed up to his room, passing through the kitchen first in a bid to satisfy his appetite, giving him the chance to properly greet her-up against a wall, invading her sweet mouth with an earth shattering kiss._

_Now as he watches her snuggle into his chest, with mussed up hair, skin alit with a pink glow and her heavenly body wrapped in his t-shirt. He can’t help the grin that grows as she giggles at the cartoon she’s chosen to play on his laptop. Leaning forward he presses a kiss against her forehead, tugging her as close as possible as though she will melt away at any moment._

This is love _he muses, as she looks up at him, a sleepy smile stretching across her face as he nudges her nose with his._ He’s in love.

  
  
  


“Yeah...yes I do.” He replies softly, smiling to himself with memories of Betty swirling around in his head. 

“Then hold on to that son... and for God’s sake, don’t fuck it up.”

***

  
  


Avoiding Jughead is much harder than Betty ever anticipated.

Walking past all their secret hiding places. Feeling his intense blue eyed gaze as she walks through the hall. But most of all, seeing him smile, laugh, be completely unaffected by her absence. All while she is hurting, miserable, _heartbroken._

Betty knows she’s being ridiculous, thinking her first love would last, that they would always be together. She can’t help but question how different life would be if she hadn’t asked to go with him to that stupid party. _Would Jughead still acknowledge her? Would he still be with her? Would he have ever said he loved her?_ Resting her forehead against the cold metal of her locker, she closes her eyes, releasing a deep sigh in defeat, her plaguing thoughts interrupted by the familiar clicking of heels. 

“Hey B.”

“Hey?” she replies hesitantly, biting at her lip as nervous energy courses through her. She prays that Veronica isn’t here to gloat about the other night. Remembering the advice she gave her about Jughead earlier in the year she shakes the negative thoughts away, making an effort to smile. Veronica has always been polite to her, why should now be any different? 

“I just wanted to come see how you were doing after the big palava the other night? I know Jug can be such a _boy_ sometimes.”

Feeling her eyes water with Veronica’s words she sniffles, turning her head to face the petite brunette, “I’m okay,” she whispers. 

She can tell by the look in Veronica’s eyes that she doesn’t believe her but Betty’s unsure of what else to say. The whole situation is rather embarrassing, especially in front of such a confident, headstrong girl like Veronica Lodge. Feeling heat rising up her cheeks, Betty begins to shuffle her feet, eager to escape the conversation. Just as she makes her mind up to leave, she feels Veronica’s hand soothe gently up her shoulder, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“Oh, B. I know we aren’t very close but you are not alone and since boys are such idiots, us girls gotta stick together.” Veronica whispers gently, moving to rub a hand up her back in comfort. 

Finally sinking into the hug, Betty releases her pent up emotion with a sob, tears finally trailing down her cheeks as her body shakes. 

“Hey, hey, none of that, you Betty Cooper are spectacular.” 

“I s-saw you dancing with Juggie the other n-night” she hiccups, insecurity creeping in with her vulnerable state. 

“B, Jughead _loves you_ of that I am certain-” Veronica affirms, pausing to carefully tuck a loose blonde strand behind Betty’s ear, before cupping her face gently. “-and the pain, the sadness, that you’re feeling right now, it will fade.” 

  
  


_Flicking her eyes to the crumpled blazer abandoned on the floor her heart aches at the memory of that fateful night. The look in Jughead’s eyes spilling all his secrets; he may care for her but it will never be enough. She isn’t enough._

_Remembering Veronica’s words she tries not to wallow in her room, hastily picking the jacket up with plans of returning it to his locker tomorrow. But as she pulls it close, his smell invades her senses, a reminder that she will always be infatuated with Jughead Jones. As she moves to sit on her bed, fabric scrunched between her small hands, she wishes he would just realise that he deserves more than what he is giving himself. That she deserves more._

_If he could just see what she sees then maybe everything would fall into place._

  
  
  


***

“You’re having a laugh if you think I’m letting you see my daughter Forsythe!” Alice spats, eyeing him warily, arms crossed in defense. “Betty came home in such a tizzy the other night, had to give her some of my sleeping pills just to calm her down.” 

“Wow those are A+ parenting skills from you Mrs Cooper, I’m sure Chic would have loved that-” shaking his head in disbelief “-speaking of which, where is he?” He continues quickly, eyes flitting between Alice and the door trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved blonde. He’s practiced what he wants to say to her all night, he will make this right. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans he tries to rub away the nervousness before breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Chic coming to interrupt Alice’s tirade. 

“Jug. What are you doing here?” I don’t think Bee’s up for company right now.”

“Please man, I just really need to talk to her, I wanna fix this.” He pleads, edging further to the door. 

“Dammit, fine but only because I want her to leave her room. You owe me Jug.” Chic relents, rubbing a hand over his face before moving to let him past.

*******

“Jughead? Is everything okay? What are you doing here?”

“I..uh...I just needed to see you.” He murmurs, eyes flitting around her sunkissed room, distracted by seeing it in daylight for the first time. Regret washing over him at how foolish he’s been.

“Oh...Juggie, I’m not really in the mood for anything right now.” She replies quietly, head tilted in concern for his odd behaviour. Snapping out of it as he watches her posture hunch in nervousness, he stumbles over himself to fix his embarrassing entry.

“No, sorry...that’s not what I meant. I just really want to talk to you baby. Will you let me explain myself?” 

Scratching at the back of his neck, Jughead dips his head, anxious for her reply. He’s silently mortified that Betty thought he came over to fool around instead of talk to her, especially since they haven’t spoken in days-despite his desperation to. Fuck he’s an asshole. Maybe she’s already made up her mind, she can do so much better. 

Watching as she snuggles further into her pillow, curled up in her small bed, she nods her head at his request. He hears her giggle as he shuffles his feet, trying to work out where he should sit. Gazing back up at her blush stained cheeks she taps the bed lightly, giving him a shy invitation. 

Making his way over to her bed quickly before she changes her mind, he all but collapses into her, finally breathing her in after so long. He feels tears pool as she wraps her small hands around him, pulling him closer. As he feels Betty against him, obliviously content, guilt rises in his chest. He tries to swallow it down but with her so close, hands stroking along his back, he gives in, finally releasing a sob into her chest. 

“I need to get away from here-” he pauses, trying to catch his breath, swallowing down the shame. The fear of being vulnerable rises in his chest, he just wishes he could process his feelings like a normal adult. Betty can be so headstrong, express her feelings with such ease, yet he’s scrambling to understand his own thoughts. “-there’s just so much pressure.” He chokes out. Pushing to give her the explanation she deserves.

“And I’m sorry, so fucking sorry for hurting you Betts, but I just can’t be what you need right now. I feel like I’m drowning in my parents expectations and the only time I can breathe is with you.” He continues, feeling his voice crack in time with his thumping heart. 

He moves gently, cupping her face in his palm, thumb stroking her cheek. Watching as her breath hitches before giving him a tired but hopeful smile. 

“I just...just wish I’d done things differently. I was trying to protect you the other night, and you looked so beautiful that it caught me off guard, I mean you always look beautiful but I -”

“-Juggie you’re rambling” she interrupts sweetly, carding a hand through his hair. 

“Betts I need to tell you something.” 

_“Mr Jones, if you wouldn’t mind staying after class.”_

_Jughead frowns as his name slips from his English teacher’s lips, he is never absent from this period... Fuck. Scrubbing a hand over his face in realisation of last week-a supply closet rendezvous_ _with his favourite blonde. A smirk grows remembering Betty with that damn cheerleading uniform on, of course her free period had to clash with AP English. What was he supposed to do? Not choose their favourite meeting place over another reread of Moby Dick? Resigning to his fate he gives a tense nod to Mr Chipping._

_“I just received word from Hamilton College in upstate New York this morning.”_

_“They were impressed. You’re at the top of a very long list Jughead. I should be seeing some emotion on your face.” He finishes, gesturing with a hand to his numb face, jaw slack with shock. He never expected for his application to even make it through the first round of readings, he hasn’t mentioned anything to do with writing to anyone. He tries to collect himself at the sight of Mr Chipping’s expectant look, but with tingling anxiety ridden hands he stays silent._

_With a chuckle, Mr Chipping makes his way across the room, no doubt preparing for his next class, but Jughead can’t bring himself to move, resuming his staring contest with the corner of the blackboard._

_“I would suggest telling your parents of your writing soon before these opportunities pass you by Mr Jones.”_

_Imagining his parents reactions to his dream leaves him grimacing, reality quickly washing away the numbness. He wants to leave. Escape his parents. Escape this town._

_With the sobering thought of never seeing Betty again he finally releases a breath before making his way to the door._

_“Yes sir, I’ll consider everything you said.”_

“I think you should do it Juggie.” She finally murmurs into his hair as he burrows into her chest. 

“Yeah?” He whispers, warmth breath against her skin, his hands squeezing at her waist. 

“Yes. You deserve more than what your parents have planned, I’ll be okay here. You should go to New York. Who knows maybe you’ll love it there so much you will stay there indefinitely.” She replies, voice trailing off into a whisper as Jughead lifts his head in surprise. He watches as her lips tremble, feeling her hand clench at his t-shirt.

“Hey, no baby, I’m coming back for you, I promise.”

“Jug, don’t make promises you might not keep, it’s okay, I mean it’s not like we're even dating.” 

“Betty Cooper. _This is real_. Don’t you feel it?” 

_Trailing a hand down her arm, cold air bites at her soft skin as the bedsheet lowers, gathering around her bare torso. Laying amongst the empty sheets, Betty wishes she had begged him to stay._

_Stay with her._

_She craves his touch, his warmth, the comfort no one else can give. Closing her eyes in defeat she recalls his whispers, his begging for her not to make contact once he leaves. But as need intensifies at her core, she barely remembers his reasoning. Scrambling for her phone, a finger hovers over the call button in apprehension._

_What if he doesn’t answer…. or he hangs up on her?_

_With a huff she flops back down onto the bed, friction building between her thighs with the movement. She just needs to hear his voice only for a moment, with the feeling of her hair brushing against her taut nipples she calls him._

_“Betty, what’s wrong? Is everything okay, are you hurt?” Jughead rambles frantically, picking up after just one ring. She feels bad now, forgetting the time difference in New York, she must have woken him up, all because she has no self-control._

_“Uh, no. Sorry Juggie, I just...just missed you.” She ends with a whisper, scared of his response._

_“....Baby.” He murmurs, accompanied by the soft rustle of sheets._

_Her body hums at the sound of the pet-name in his sleepy voice, reminding her of how it felt when he chanted sweet nothings into her ear, his low drawl always eliciting a whimper._

_“I thought we agreed to give each other space. I want us to grow, I need to work on myself, on being better for you.”_

_“B-but, I need you, I’m all alone at home.” She whines, quietly moving to place a pillow between her legs, the overwhelming need becoming too much._

_“Please Juggie? I miss you, I just wanna get rid of the ache. Please. I know we said we would wait but I need you.” She can hear the sleepy desperation in her voice but at this point, she’s too worked up to care._

_“Baby, I’m really not sure it's a good idea, we said we’d keep our distance, move on.”_

_Betty’s heart sinks with his words, the thought of him moving on in New York hurts her more than she will ever care to admit. Clutching the phone tighter she sighs quietly resigning to the fact that it’s impossible to move on from him. If this call has proved anything, it's that she belongs with Jughead and apparently also sucks at turning him on._

_“O-okay.” She sniffles, breathing out a sigh of relief that he can’t see her flushed cheeks of embarrassment or salty tears dripping down her collarbones. Glancing at the clock she notes the late time ticking into early morning, amidst the quiet she ponders how disappointed Jughead would be to find she still can’t stand being alone in the trailer at night. He’s expecting so much growth from both of them in this time apart and yet for her, nothing has changed._

_“Fuck it.” She hears him whisper, breaking the silence of the cold trailer._

_“I wish I was with you, what I would do to you.” He sounds distraught, his husky tenor earning a whine from her as she curves her back in response._

_“Tell me, tell me please,” she urges, wrenching the cushion away. In place her fingers move deftly along her lower stomach, tracing the lacy edge of her panties._

_“I’d taste you. Fuck baby, I wish I’d buried my head between your gorgeous thighs before I left, would have been so good.” He croons, as she pants heavily, dropping the phone onto the pillow beside her._

_“Tug on your nipples for me baby, they always turn such a pretty pink colour.” He coaxes gently, earning a whimper as she reaches up to cup her breasts, content listening to his rough voice guide her pleasure. Becoming inpatient she silently kicks off her panties, gasping as the cold night air kisses at her molten centre._

_“Juggie, I t-touched myself so many times without you here.” A moan catching in her throat as delicate fingers begin to pump incessantly. She hears his hum of satisfaction as the sound of her wetness against her hand grows louder._

_“It doesn’t feel as good Juggie, I want you in me.” She pleads helplessly._

_“I’m sorry baby, I’ll be home to you soon, I promise.” He affirms, breathless at the sound of her cries._

_Betty’s heart pounds, reality snapping back with his words, she wishes she’d paid more attention to his voice instead of chasing her high. Would she have been able to hear the honesty in his tone? Halting her hand, she moves to grab her phone, clutching it tightly, daring to speak her desires._

_“Tell me you need me.”_

***

“Well you never know B, he might surprise you” she hears Ethel tease, before watching her close her locker, giving Betty a playful nudge.

She knows Ethel is only trying to cheer her up, but the implication of anything Jughead related just makes her heart sink to her stomach. Going stag to her Graduation Ball wasn’t in the cards but with Jughead enjoying New York so much (based on the late night instagram stalking), she couldn’t bring herself to mention it to him or Chic.

It’s not as though they even talk regularly anymore, after that one embarrassingly needy phone call she hasn’t had anything but a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ text last month. She doesn’t blame him, Jughead had such good intentions of returning to her when he first left but she knows people can change, hell even her Mum has stepped up a bit more in recent months. So she tries not to think about him too much, surrounding herself with friends. But with Chic away on his football scholarship and her mother always out working, she can’t help but feel _alone_.

“I haven’t really said anything to Chic, I’m sure he’s busy. Plus he’s finally doing something for himself for once, I’m not ruining that for a stupid dance.”

“B, your brother adores you! I think he’d be gutted if he missed you graduating, just give him a call?” Blushing with the attention, Betty dips her head, playing with her hands. She loves her friends but sometimes they can be overwhelming, especially after being such a social pariah in junior year. Just as she goes to thank Ethel and move the conversation away from her, she feels a hand snake around her waist, a head drop to her shoulder. 

“While you're at it, why don’t you call a Miss Veronica Lodge? I’m sure she would go nuts over designing something, especially if a romantic reunion is the main event.” Kevin interrupts from his place behind Betty, voice filled with excitement. She leans back into his comforting embrace, rolling her eyes at his suggestion.

“Please like she has time to be dressing me for a stupid graduation, I doubt she has the time or interest.” She mutters, nudging him.

“Betty Cooper, when will you learn how amazing and lovable you truly are? You, my silly gorgeous girl need to get out of your head.” he says matter-of-factly, tapping at her forehead playfully. “If only I wasn’t gay” he sighs dramatically. 

Giggling at his antics, she grabs her phone. 

  
  


***

New York is good. He actually feels content in himself, in his writing, his friends. All that’s missing is Betty. Jughead never realised until how much of himself belonged to her, until she wasn’t there. 

He constantly seeks ways to distract himself throughout the day, from coffee to study to writing. But it's at night, when faced with the blank ceiling that he lets thoughts of her in, wallowing in the memories.

_“Juggie, I want to be with you before you leave.” She murmurs, burying her face in his neck as they lay tangled on her small bed, her fingers nervously picking at a loose thread of the bedsheet._

_Eyes widening, he sits up quickly, turning to face her._

_“Are you really sure about what you're asking Betts?”_

_“Why...do you not want me Jug?”_

_“What! Of course I do. I want you more than my next breath, I just don’t want you to regret it when you realise you can do so much better than me baby.” He reassures he quickly, tucking her unruly hair behind her ear._

_Clambering onto his lap, Betty grabs his face practically squishing his cheeks. With a teasing glint in her eyes and determined pout she leans forward. “Jughead Jones, I want you to make love to me right now.”_

_..._

_Sinking down onto him, Betty whimpers grabbing at his torso seemingly trying to ground herself._

_“Shh shhh” he whispers into her neck trying to calm her, placing loving kisses along her collarbone, moving to brush his lips against her puckered pink nipples._

_“I’ve got you baby, I’m sorry I know it hurts,” stroking a hand up her back._

_“I promise, I’ll make it better.”_

_“I love you,” she cries quietly into his neck, he tenses with her sweet words, feeling a cold tear drip onto his chest. He knows she can feel the shock coursing through his veins, her trembling hands almost scared to touch him in._

_“You don't have to say it back Juggie, I just didn’t want you to leave without knowing” she continues, clearly nervous with the tension emanating from his body. He snaps out of the stillness as soon as Betty tries to create distance, pulling her back in, feeling foolish for not reassuring her._

_“I swear I’ll show you all the love in the world when I come home baby, you will never again question how much I love you.“ He replies quietly, hoping she can see the love in his gaze as he searches her face begging for eye contact._

_“I believe you Juggie,” she whispers finally, pink dusting her cheeks as she shifts against his aching erection, a reminder of their current position. With a desperation to bring her release he_

_moves a hand between them to seek her throbbing clit, he feels her squeeze down on him as she bites at his neck, nails in his shoulders. He connects his lips with hers, capturing the whine surfacing with the added pleasure of his thumb pressing against her heat. Releasing her lips from his, he watches her continue bouncing in his lap, head tipped back, panting lightly as he utters “I just need time.”_

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Forsythe! Welcome home darling.” His mother exclaims, capturing him in a tight hug. Jughead’s not surprised to find his sister and father absent, no doubt Gladys’ doing. His eyes dart around the airport, longing to find a familiar pair of green doe eyes, shaking his head he steps out of the embrace. He wasn’t expecting her to welcome him home, _hell_ she doesn’t even know that he’s here, all part of the surprise he reminds himself. 

“So glad to have you back after all that writing nonsense, I’m sure it made you see sense.” His mother continues, squeezing his arms in warning. Stepping back further, he works to collect himself, wanting to get this right the first time around. Straightening his shoulders, he watches her gaze up at him expectantly, almost smug as though she’s cracked him, ready to regain control. It is oddly comforting, knowing she truly doesn’t know him. With a sigh and the memory of green eyes and soft pink lips he gathers the courage. 

“It’s taken me an embarrassingly long time to say this Mother but at 20 years old, you have no right to dictate my future, my friends, _my love life._ Quite frankly your opinions are completely irrelevant to me.”

At her look of shock he smiles, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders as he brushes past her towards the exit. With the sound of her hellish screams for him to turn around, he hails a cab. 

“Where to?”

“Riverdale High School.” 

  
  
  


Pacing the halls, nervous energy courses through his body, leaving him to pull at hair along the nape of his neck. Now that he’s here, a door away from _her,_ Jughead’s not so sure he thought this through, trying to remind himself that Chic said she would want to see him. But with the looming knowledge that it's been a year, he can’t bring himself to walk through the door. _What if she doesn’t want to see him? What if she’s moved on?_

His plaguing thoughts are interrupted with the heavy footsteps Chic, tension easing with the image of Betty’s breathtaking smile. He knows how excited she would have been to see her brother at her graduation, silently wishing he’d seen it. 

“Jug, man, come on! Why aren’t you in there dancing with my sister already? You better not mess this is up Jones, you’re lucky Betty loves you so much.” Chic says lightly, meandering down the hall. 

“Now come on, you look like you’re gonna throw up.” He teases, chuckling as he slaps Jughead on the shoulder before heading to the door. Swallowing down the incessant lump in his throat, he stumbles after Chic.

Eyes adjusting to the bright lights, he searches frantically for her blonde curls, breath catching as he comes to rest upon her silk adorned body. Immediately distracted by her curves wrapped in glistening pink fabric, he admires how it seems to cascade down her bare back. 

He feels Chic push him forward gently, leaving him to collect himself before speaking. Edging forward he watches as her friend nudges her, leaving her to turn her head, finally meeting her gorgeous green eyes with his. 

“Betty Cooper you get more beautiful every time I see you.”

“God baby, you look incredible.” He whispers, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Juggie” she murmurs, eyes lighting up, a smile stretching across her face as her cheeks pinken. Taking the familiar flush as a good sign, he continues, no longer feeling overwhelming apprehension to voice his desires. 

“I can’t wait to dance with you and just be with you, fuck. Will you baby, please?”

“Really” she gasps, catching her lip between her teeth before turning her head towards his glaring mother. Jughead feels his mother’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head but all he can do is stare at Betty, basking in her presence-which he has craved for months on end. Reaching for her warm cheek, he gently turns her head to face him, staring deep into her green eyes.

“Yes. I’ve been waiting a whole year to get it right this time, because you Betty Cooper, deserve the world.” 

The pure happiness that adorns her face emboldens him to pull her closer, grasping at the familiar curve of her waist. Trailing his other hand up her arm to rest against her neck, feeling goosebumps rise in his wake.

“Ask me again” she whispers.

“Dance with me.”


End file.
